A Christmas Story
by CcPanda
Summary: Yuki Bolton is 19 years old. She is also a mutant dog. She knows the Autobots and there human friends. She and the other humans have Christmas at the Autobot base and teach the Autobots about Christmas. P.S. All Pictures Belong To There Rightful Owners. P.S.S. I have this book on my Wattpad.
1. chapter 1

We go to the Autobot base and we see it has Christmas decorations all over base. We see Ratchet looking at the decorations.

Ratchet: Ugh all these decorations are all over the place.

Then a teen boy named Jack walks to Ratchet.

(This is what Jack is wearing)

Jack: Come on Ratchet be happy for once Christmas is all most here and its a good holiday.

Ratchet: *Roles his optics and leaves*

Jack: *Sighs*

Then we see a mutant dog that is all white and her hair is a pretty silver color and her eyes are an ice blue her name is Yuki Bolton.

(This is what Yuki is wearing)

Yuki: Give him time Jack he is still getting used to Earth stuff

Jack: OK Yuki.

Then a girl with black hair with some pink in it walks over to them. Her name is Miko.

(This is what Miko is wearing)

Miko: Hey Jack and Yuki is Ratchet still grumpy about all the christmas decorations???

Yuki: Ya but give him time

Then a little boy that is twelve and a half with brown pointed hair walks over to them his name is Raf.

(This is what Raf is wearing)

Raf: Hey guys

Jack: Hey Raf

Miko: Hey Raf

Yuki: Hello Raf

Then Yuki, Jack, Miko and Raf all talk for a bit. Then the rest of the Autobots walk in the rec room. Then a big red and blue Autobot walks over to Yuki. His name is Optimus Prime.

Optimus: Hello Yuki

Yuki: Hey Optimus

Optimus: So your going to tell us about Christmas??

Yuki: Yes so you know why we have this holiday.

Then every Autobot look at Yuki and listen to her about Christmas. When she is done explaining about Christmas.

Yuki: And that is why we celebrate Christmas

Smokescreen: Cool

Then everyone talks to one another. We see the Autobot leader smile. Then Yuki jumps onto Optimus shoulder.

Yuki: So what do you think about Christmas????

Optimus: It seems cool and different

Yuki: *Smiles* Cool also every year I do sing a lot of christmas songs.

Then everyone talks. Then it gets late. Then Arcee, Bulk and Bee take Jack, Miko and Raf home. Yuki lives at the Autobot base.

Yuki: Goodnight Optimus

Optimus: Goodnight Yuki.

Then Yuki gos to her room, she closes her door, she puts PJs on and she lays down on hee bed.

(This is Yuki's PJs)

Yuki: [I hope the Autobots will like Christmas] *Yawns and falls asleep*


	2. Chapter 2

Its Christmas Eve.

We go to the Autobot base and we see a big Christmas Tree in the rec room with decorations on it. We see Yuki, Jack, Miko and Raf all smiling at the tree.

Raf: Wow its so pretty.

(This is what Raf is weaeing just without the sunglasses)

Miko: Ya it is.

(This is what Miko is wearing)

Jack: *Smiles* Its very pretty.

(This is what Jack is wearing)

Yuki: I love christmas

(This is what Yuki is wearing)

Then we see all the Autobots walk in and they see the tree.

Smokescreen: Wow its so pretty

Bulkhead: Ya it is

Wheeljack: Its to colorful

Ratchet: Its OK

Ultra Magnus: Um it alright

Bumblebee: =I love it=

Arcee: It is pretty

Optimus: Its pretty.

Yuki: *Smiles*

Miko: I HAVE AN IDEA YUKI SING JINGLE BELL ROCK!!!!!

Yuki: Owww Miko no yell that hurt

Miko: Sorry but can you please

Yuki: Ya sure sounds fun

Miko: Yaaa you guys are in for a treat Yuki is the best singer.

Yuki: *Roles her eyes*

Miko: No role eyes

Yuki: *Sticks her tongue out at Miko*

Miko: OK sing Yuki

Then Miko grabs her guitar and plays. Then Yuki takes a deep breath and sings.

Yuki: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring

Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square

In the frosty air.

What a bright time, it's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet

That's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell rock

Then she is done singing and smiles. Everyone claps. Yuki bows.

Miko: See Yuki is the best singer.

Bumblebee: =Can we hear another song Yuki????=

Yuki: *Smiles* Sure Bee.

Bumblebee: Yaaaaaaaaaaa

Then Miko plays and Yuki breaths and sings.

Yuki: Rockin' around the Christmas tree

At the Christmas party hop

Mistletoe hung where you can see

Every couple tries to stop

Rockin' around the Christmas tree

Let the Christmas spirit ring

Later we'll have some pumpkin pie

And we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear

Voices singing, let's be jolly

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Rockin' around the Christmas tree

Have a happy holiday

Everyone dancin' merrily

In the new old-fashioned way

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear

Voices singing, let's be jolly

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Rockin' around the Christmas tree

Have a happy holiday

Everyone dancin' merrily

In the new old-fashioned way

Then Yuki is done singing.

Miko: You are the BEST SINGER YUKI!!!!!

Yuki: Thanks Miko

Optimus: You have a great voice Yuki

Bulkhead: On Cybertron everyone would like your singing.

Yuki: *Blushes* Thanks guys.

June: I think that is enough singing for today its late and we need to sleep.

Then Fowler, June, Jack, Miko, Raf, Bee, Bulk and Arcee leave. Then the rest go to there rooms. Yuki gos to her room and puts PJs on. Then she smiles.

Yuki: [Tomorrow is going to be fun] *Yawns and falls asleep*


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki wakes up randomly.

Yuki: Huh why am I up its. *Looks at the clock and it says 4:20 A.M* Its still late why did I wake up i must be excited for Christmas. *Gets up and gos to the Rec Room and then grabs her guitar and plays it*

Then Yuki sings.

Yuki: I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true oh

All I want for Christmas is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need, and I

Don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow, and I

I just wanna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake

To hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me

The one I really need

Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly

I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just wanna see my baby

Standing right outside my door

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

Then Yuki is done and she smiles. Then she hears a quiet clap. She sees Optimus is the one clapping.

Yuki: You heard that sorry if I woke you

Optimus: Yes I did and you didn't wake me can I hear another song if you don't mind??

Yuki: *Smiles* Sure Optimus.

Then Yuki breaths and she sings.

Yuki: I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the treetops glisten and children listen

To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the treetops glisten and children listen

To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white

Then Yuki is done singing.

Optimus: That was really good Yuki your really good

Yuki: Aww Thanks would you like to sing with try something new???

Optimus: I don't know

Yuki: Just this once Optimus please

Optimus: OK Yuki i will but let me sing this one song alone

Yuki: *Smiles* Ok

Then Optimus sings.

Optimus: Do you remember when I said I'd always be there?

Ever since we were ten, baby

When we were out on the playground playing pretend

I didn't know it back then

Now I realize you were the only one

It's never too late to show it

Grow old together

Have feelings we had before

Back when we were so innocent

I pray for all your love

Girl, our love is so unreal

I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you

Somebody pinch me (I must be dreamin')

This is something like a movie

And I don't know how it ends girl

But I fell in love with my best friend

I fell in love with my best friend

Through all the dudes

That came by

And all the nights that you cried

Girl, I was there right by your side

How could I tell you I loved you

When you were so happy

With some other guy?

Now I realize you were the only one

It's never too late to show it

Grow old together

Have feelings we had before

When we were so innocent

I pray for all your love

Girl, our love is so unreal

I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you

Somebody pinch me (I must be dreamin')

This is something like a movie

And I don't know how it ends girl

But I fell in love with my best friend

I know it sounds crazy

That you'd be my baby

Girl, you mean that much to me

And nothing compares when

We're lighter than air and

We don't wanna come back down

And I don't wanna ruin what we have

Love is so unpredictable

But it's the risk that I'm taking

Hoping, praying

You'd fall in love with your best friend

Yuki: [Wow] Optimus I...I love you to

Optimus: *Smiles*

Yuki: *Smiles back*

Optimus: You should go back to bed

Yuki: OK goodnight Optimus

Optimus: Goodnight Yuki

Then Yuki gos to her room, lays down and smiles.

Yuki: [I can't believe Optimus loves me and his singing voice is great] *Yawns and falls asleep*


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Day.

Yuki wakes up and she gets dressed. Then she gos to the rec room. She sees Fowler, June, Jack, Miko and RAF at the human corner talking.

(That is what Yuki is wearing)

Yuki then gos to the human corner.

Yuki: Morning

Fowler: Morning

June: Good Morning Yuki

Jack: Morning

Miko: Morning Yuki

Raf: Morning

(This is what Miko is wearing)

(This is what Jack is wearing)

(This is what Raf is wearing)

Then the Autobots all walk in the rec room.

Miko: Merry Christmas you guys

Bulkhead: Merry Christmas Miko

Then everyone all talks about christmas and other things to. Then we see Yuki go on Optimus shoulder. Yuki smiles. Optimus smiles back.

Miko: YUKI SING SOME CHRISTMAS SONGS PLEASE!!!!!

Yuki: What did I say about yelling

Miko: Sorry.

Yuki: I forgive you and sure. *Gets off of Optimus shoulder and gos tonthere makeshift stage*

Then Miko plays a song and Yuki breaths and sings.

Yuki: Oh the weather outside is frightful

But the fire is so delightful

And since we've no place to go

Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!

It doesn't show signs of stopping

And I've bought some corn for popping

The lights are turned way down low

Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!

When we finally kiss goodnight

How I'll hate going out in the storm!

But if you'll really hold me tight

All the way home I'll be warm

The fire is slowly dying

And, my dear, we're still goodbying

But as long as you love me so

Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!

Then Yuki is done singing. Everyone claps. Yuki smiles.

Yuki: Hey Miko why don't you single this time you have a good singing voice

Miko: I don't know

Yuki: I'll sing with you

Miko: OK

So they both breath and sing.

Both: Hark how the bells,

Sweet silver bells,

All seem to say,

Throw cares away

Christmas is here,

Bringing good cheer,

To young and old,

Meek and the bold.

Ding dong ding dong

Yuki: That is their song

With joyful ring

All caroling.

Both: One seems to hear

Words of good cheer

From everywhere

Filling the air.

Miko: Oh how they pound,

Raising the sound,

O'er hill and dale,

Telling their tale.

Gaily they ring

While people sing

Songs of good cheer,

Christmas is here.

Both: Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,

Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas.

Yuki: On on they send,

On without end,

Their joyful tone

To every home.

Both: Ding dong ding dong

Ding dong ding dong

Hark how the bells,

Sweet silver bells,

All seem to say,

Throw cares away

(We will throw cares away)

Yuki: Christmas is here,

Bringing good cheer,

To young and old,

Meek and the bold.

(Bringing cheer to the young and old)

Miko: Oh how they pound,

Raising the sound,

O'er hill and dale,

Telling their tale.

Gaily they ring

While people sing

Songs of good cheer,

Christmas is here.

Both: Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,

Merry Christmas

Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,

Merry Christmas

Miko: On on they send,

On without end,

Their joyful tone

To every home.

Then there both done singing. Everyone claps.

Bulkhead: Way to go Miko

Miko: *Smiles*

Yuki: Does anyone want to try christmas songs???

Smokescreen: I do

Yuki: *Giggles* OK Smokey follow me lead OK

Smokescreen: OK. *Smiles*

So they both breath and sing.

Yuki: Do you remember me?

I sat upon your knee

I wrote to you

With childhood fantasies

Smokescreen: Well, I'm all grown up now

And still need help somehow

I'm not a child

But my heart still can dream

Yuki: So here's my lifelong wish

Smokescreen: My grown up christmas list

Both: Not for myself

But for a world in need

Yuki: No more lives torn apart

Smokescreen: No more lives torn apart

Yuki: That wars would never start

Smokescreen: Never start!!

Yuki: And time would heal all hearts

Smokescreen: Hearts!!

Yuki: And man would have a friend

Smokescreen: Every man would have a friend!!

Yuki: And right would always win

Smokescreen: Would always win!!

Yuki: And love would never end

Smokescreen: End!!

Yuki: This is my grown up christmas list

Smokescreen: Why does this illusion called the innocence of youth

Yuki: Maybe only in our blind beliefs can we ever find the truth

Both: Not for myself but for a world in need!!

Yuki: No more lives torn apart

Smokescreen: No lives torn apart!!

Yuki: That wars would never start

Smokescreen: Never start!!

Yuki: And time would heal all hearts

Smokescreen: Hearts!!

Yuki: And every man would have a friend

Smokescreen: Every man would have a friend!!

Yuki: And right would always win

Smokescreen: Would always win!!

Yuki: And love would never end

Smokescreen: End!! This is my grown up christmas list

Yuki: This is my life long wish

Smokescreen: This is my grown up

Both: christmas list!!

Then there both done and smiles.

Yuki: Way to go Smokescreen you sing really good

Smokescreen: Thanks

Then Yuki takes a break from singing. She drinks water. Then she hears a voice behind her.

?????: Hello Yuki

Yuki turns around to see a handsome guy smiling at her.

(This is what Optimus looks like as a human)

Yuki: Optimus is that you??

Optimus: Yes Ratchet made holoforms so we can blend in with humans

Yuki: Wow so cool

Then Miko yells.

Miko: OPTIMUS AND YUKI ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE!!

Yuki looks up and she sees the mistletoe. She blushes. Optimus chuckles then he kisses her on the lips. Yuki kisses back and blushes a dark red. Everyone says awww or eww. Then they all have there Christmas party. Then they all eat super. Then there done and they all open presents. Then Optimus and Yuki leave and go on the roof of the Autobot base. They look at the stares. Then Yuki sings.

Yuki: Oh, hmm

Where are you Christmas

Why can't I find you

Why have you gone away

Where is the laughter

You used to bring me

Why can't I hear music play

My world is changing

I'm rearranging

Does that mean Christmas changes too

Where are you Christmas

Do you remember

The one you used to know

I'm not the same one

See what the time's done

Is that why you have let me go

Christmas is here

Everywhere, oh

Christmas is here

If you care, oh

If there is love in your heart and your mind

You will feel like Christmas all the time

Oh, I feel you Christmas

I know I've found you

You never fade away, oh

The joy of Christmas

Stays here inside us

Fills each and every heart with love

Where are you Christmas

Fill your heart with love

Then she is done singing. Optimus smiles.

Optimus: Your holiday is very special I see I like this holiday

Yuki: Ya and glad you do. *Smiles*

Then Optimus kisses Yuki. She kisses him back. Then we see the sky and the stars. We see a shooting star pass by. Merry Christmas everyone!!

THE END


	5. Note

I have this story on my Wattpad and Quotev. i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
